


The Space Between Us

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing new, being down on his knees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to write about sex between these two characters. Fluffy, angsty, slightly porny romance always seems to find a way in. And even after writing this little ficlet I still can't decide if I like it or not but I'm posting it anyway.

It's nothing new, being down on his knees. He's been in this position before. Many times if he remembers correctly. Something about it, about looking up, that feels comfortable, natural. And such an interesting role for an alpha male to willingly take on with his lovers. Kara, Mark, Jessica, Zoe, the men and women before them. Of course, certain partners liked it better when he didn't watch, didn't receive as much pleasure as he was giving. Men mostly, and Kara.

“John...,” Harold cries softly, his hand caressing John's cheek, bringing him back to the present. “Please! Let me...” The hand moves to his button-down, gripping, pulling.

He releases Harold for a second to catch his breath. “No,” he growls hoarsely to cut off the older man's attempt to reciprocate. “Later.”

Because Harold is beautiful with his pupils stretched wide, face flushed bright red and voice ragged with desperate desire. If John had known he'd have blown him when they first met just to see this Harold, the real Harold. Out of control, raw, effected. John has a very talented tongue but Harold? God, Harold was, is, will be everything now that John has permitted himself to need and Harold has permitted them both to have.

_Touch me_ , he thinks. And Harold does. He watches with a mixture of wonder, tenderness and lust as he rubs John's jaw before reaching to feel the fullness in his throat. John's eyelids fall of their own volition. Lost in how right it is, in how unfamiliar, he sucks harder to counteract the sudden fear stealing over him. It doesn't work. Not the way it should. Especially not when he can tell Harold is staring down at him before whispering his name like a prayer. Should he have been more careful in what he wished for?

“John,” Harold says, then lets go. John drinks every drop without considering the repercussions. It doesn't matter anyway. He has seen and done too much to turn back now. Besides, Harold tastes like he sounds, bittersweet and alive, as if there is no more than this. “...John...” he sighs. John shudders uncontrollably, unbelievably aroused. “Come for me.” When John drops his chin and begins to touch himself, Harold lifts his face back up with a firm fingertip. “I want to see you.”

It's amazing really. All the people he's slept with over the years and the only other one who wanted that was Jess. Though he couldn't trust her enough to show her everything. But Harold is something different, something everyday and exceptional. Something kindred. John hears what Harold is really asking for. He lets him see the hunger and the pain. All the deadness that lay deep beneath the surface. The life. What he once was. What he has now become. And Harold watches, taking it in, returning it tenfold. His climax hits him like a bolt of lightning but he doesn't bend or lower his gaze. Instead he breathes in sharply, exhaling the older man's name, laying himself bare.

“Oh, John.” Harold gently, so very gently, wipes away the tears that slowly fall. “It's alright. You're safe.”

John curls into him, crying harder. Curiously enough, he thinks he is for once. Maybe for the first time ever.

Words of love are right there, ready to trip their way out of his mouth, but Harold sighs again as if he already knows. As if he is thinking the same thing.


End file.
